


Eight Out of Ten Corellian Hounds

by Greyescale



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyescale/pseuds/Greyescale
Summary: Every couple has one person who is very online and one who is interested in British comedy shows.Or Luke Skywalker discovers that his husband has interests outside of guns and murder.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164





	Eight Out of Ten Corellian Hounds

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I have a joke that every relationship has one person who spends a lot of time on the Internet and the other is interested in British comedy shows. I felt like Luke and Din would not be an exception to this joke. Please excuse my terrible puns and references.  
> Anyway, I hope the Dinluke fandom likes my offering! Mando'a translations in the endnotes and if you hover over the words.

Luke was aware that the Mand’alor was probably too busy trying to rebuild his home planet to be aware of the struggles of the Inner Core, but Luke found it endlessly delightful how little Din actually knew about most things. He was skilled with a blaster, and a spear, and a knife, and...his tongue. But Luke loved asking Din about key figures in the Empire and Resistance and getting very little to no response. 

Luke was constantly attuned to the happenings in the world, keeping up through his holonet and frequent messages from Leia. He even had a small following online, people who wanted to know what the, presumed, last Jedi was doing in his free time. He knew he was the “holonet one” in the relationship, as Han had put it the last time he had graced Luke with his presence. What Luke did not realize, however, was that Din was aware of one very specific subset of the holonetwork that Luke himself had largely ignored.

Sure, Luke had watched a few seasons of Medroid Whom and had lusted after Benedict Calarantum when he was a teenager, but he was, by no means, a fan of Corellian holoprograms. Apparently, his cyar'ika was. A fact that Luke simply could not wrap his mind around.

***

Luke lounged on the balcony of the home he shared with Din, vaguely observing some training ritual of Mandalorians on the ground below. He was busy scrolling through the holonet, reading up on the latest scandal of Jask Prul. Luke chuckled to himself and shook his head at a particularly witty comment, looking up when he heard Din approaching. 

“Finished with training for the day?” Luke asked, putting down his tablet and standing up to briefly press his forehead to Din’s helmet. 

The Mandalorian settled his hands on Luke’s waist with a small nod. “Yes, for now. I might be inclined to work with the saber some more if you’re up for it,” he suggested, lifting a shoulder noncommittally. “What were you laughing about on your tablet?”

The Jedi laughed and waved a hand. “Oh that. Nothing to worry about, the amount of background information I would have to give you just makes it not worth it. It was just another scandal of another teenage sensation.” Luke imagined Din would be rolling his eyes at him if he could see his face right now, so he gave him a cheeky grin. “Nothing major like...I don’t know, a twenty-something-year-old saving the galaxy you live in.” 

Din pinched Luke’s sides and stepped back with a fond shake of his head. “I’ll have you know, we didn’t get a proper holonet connection until like two standard years ago. I’ve been a busy man.”

Luke pushed him all the way inside their home, shutting down the balcony doors with a wave of his hand. Din pushed off his helmet as soon as they were out of sight of others, walking over to the stand for his armor. He placed his helmet reverently on top, murmuring a few words in Mando’a. 

Luke waited patiently for him to finish, gently rocking back and forth on his toes. As soon as Din was finished with his ritual, Luke tugged him over for a proper kiss, smiling against his lips. 

“Not like I wanted you to know me when I was nineteen, anyway. I was  _ so _ dumb,” he murmured, pulling back with a flirty grin. “But. I would have also done just about anything you asked of me. I would have found your armor very, very sexy.”

Din inclined his head, lifting a brow at Luke. “And that’s different from now, how exactly?” he asked. “Because just last night, you asked me to-”

Luke put a hand over Din’s mouth, cutting off the rest of his sentence. “Don’t. The baby could hear you and then what? He’s going to be asking me about it all night and he’ll hold it over my head that he’s actually 50 and I do. Not. Need that.”

“He’s not even here!” Din replied, eyebrows raised. “Finn took him out so they could practice throwing rocks at each other or something.”

“You let them throw rocks at each other?” The Jedi asked, deadpan. “That’s not. That’s not even our training. We don’t  _ throw rocks _ at each other. Is that what Mandalorians do?”

Din laughed and shook his head, stepping out of the bedroom and heading for the stairs down to the first-floor living space. “No. They’re not throwing rocks. Probably. They’ll be back later. And they’ll be fine.”

Luke grabbed his tablet and followed Din downstairs, muttering to himself about irresponsible fathers. He got a notification then, laughing loudly at the image Leia had sent him. “Oh my god. She did not get Han into a poncho. Oh, I’m never deleting this.”

Din sat down heavily on the couch, putting his boots on the caf table, which Luke promptly pushed off. He settled beside him, leaning his head on his husband’s shoulder. Din looked over at the tablet curiously, examining the image and trying to figure out what exactly was so funny about it. Objectively, Han’s expression was funny, but he assumed the real humor was some inside joke about their rebellion years.

Din picked up the controller for their holonet screen and flipped through it idly, enjoying Luke’s quiet chuckles and thoughtful musing while he looked at his tablet. 

Luke wasn’t really paying attention to what Din was searching for, but he perked up when he heard his husband let out an actual laugh. Din rarely did that, which Luke assumed had something to do with his upbringing. He looked to the screen and furrowed his brows. “What the Force is that?” he asked.

“Eight out of Ten Corellian Hounds hosted by J’mee Carr,” Din replied patiently, placing the controller beside himself on the couch. “Haven’t you watched it?”

“Eight out of what? No! I’ve never seen this. You watch things that aren’t related to the news or new fighting techniques? We’ve been married for how long? I feel like I barely know you now,” Luke babbled, transfixed on Din’s face. “This looks like a Corellian program. You watch Corellian programs?”

“Yes,” Din replied mildly. “I’m a fan of their game shows, they’re better than anything coming out of Coruscant.” 

Luke placed a hand on his chest, blue eyes wide. “Excuse me? Have you seen Medroid Whom?”

“All thirteen seasons, yes. Not my favorite thing, I’m much more of a fan of Faulty MTTs.”

Luke pushed himself up all the way, tablet lying forgotten to his side. “I’m completely losing my mind here. The Force is playing a mind trick on me. I thought I  _ just _ found out that my husband is a fan of Corellian game shows.” 

Din paused the program, looking over at Luke. “Why are you so surprised? I didn’t just live underground and then come out here with the Darksaber not knowing anything. Just because I didn’t know about the Empire and Jedi stuff doesn’t mean I don’t know anything. Besides, I watch this after you go to bed, usually.”

Luke shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. “No, no. I know you know things. You know lots of things. A lot of things that I like, but I am just. Starstruck. I can’t believe I didn’t know this before.” He pulled Din in for a reassuring kiss. “I didn’t mean to make it seem like I thought you were completely ignorant. We can watch this.”

Din chuckled a little, picking up the controller again to resume the program. Luke settled into his side again, eyes fixed on the screen. He got up halfway through the program to get himself a glass of spotchka and Din a mug of tea. “I don’t get it,” he admitted when he came back into the room. “I know they’re speaking Basic, but I hardly understand any of it.”

Din took his tea with a smile and opened his arm for Luke to settle against him again. “Are you paying attention?”

Luke nodded emphatically, gulping his drink. “Yes! But it doesn’t make sense! Is this where you got the throwing rocks from? Because they throw rocks in the middle of puzzles?”

“Well, they don’t always throw rocks. It’s just a distraction,” Din explained, looking at Luke fondly. “This is one of the easier ones to follow, I think.”

Luke shook his head, snuggling in closer to Din. “Nope, impossible to follow. I’m just happy to be here.”

They finished the episode with Luke already feeling a little buzzed. “So you follow these game shows to the point where you know nearly every participant but you have no one idea who Darth Vader was?”

Din shrugged, spreading his hands. “I was busy. What happened in the Core planets rarely concerned me. And when I came into possession of the saber, I really had to focus my efforts on here and now. These shows are silly, sure, but they help me relieve stress.”

Luke got more spotchka and planted himself in Din’s lap when he returned. “It is...weirdly hot to me that you know next to nothing about my life but you seem to know everything about J’mee kriffing Carr.” 

“The kids will be back soon, so why don’t we resume this conversation later?” Din asked, arching a brow. 

“Can’t we make them stay with someone else?” Luke whined, at Din’s flat glare, he quickly backpedaled. “Or! I can Force lock the door tonight.”

Din laughed fondly at Luke, pushing him off his lap. “Fine. Later. And I’m going to make you watch more Corellian game shows, it has occurred to me that you have missed almost every one of my references thus far.”

Luke’s eyes widened and he let out a startled laugh. “Wow, I am seeing you in a whole new light. Let’s put the kids to bed as soon as they get home.”

Din shook his head, walking pointedly into the kitchen. “No. They need to eat dinner and you need to eat dinner too or you’re going to end up crashing before we even make it upstairs.”

Luke followed Din into the kitchen, setting his half-empty glass on the counter and helpfully pulling out ingredients for dinner. “So what other game shows do you watch?” he inquired, setting a pot of water to boil. “Does J’mee Carr host all of them?”

Din shook his head with a chuckle. “No, he doesn’t host all of them. There are too many to name, but I like Eight out of Ten Corellian Hounds and Taskmaster the best. It’s fun to see how people figure out puzzles under pressure.” He returned to chopping up root vegetables, looking up when Luke sidled over to him. “I think I must have missed the Big Bang Quiz of Everything the year you usurped the Emperor.”

“Usurping would imply that I took the throne and I would rather not, thank you very much,” Luke replied, taking the vegetables from Din and adding them to the pot of heated water. “You figure out your own puzzles under pressure. Like, which gun to shoot someone with. I bet you’re smarter than those people on the shows.”

“It’s not about being smart, it’s just for fun. It’s not a real competition,” Din explained patiently, dumping spices into the pot. “I don’t think this is all that different from your holovlogs or what’s that site? Peeper?”

Luke smirked a little, crowding against Din’s back and wrapping his arms around his middle. “You should get someone to make a Mandalorian game show. I would watch that.” He turned with a smile as he heard the front door open and their children came running in. 

Finn was carrying Grogu and they were chattering excitedly about Grogu lifting a rock five times his size. Luke released Din and bent down to be eye level with their sons, listening to Grogu’s story through the Force. “I’m very proud of you both, now go wash up before dinner. Buir made your favorite,” Luke said with a smile, reaching out to tweak Grogu’s ear.

Finn put Grogu down and beckoned him to follow him to the bathroom, giggling to each other as they went. 

Luke crossed his arms and leaned against the counter with a smile. “Do you want to practice after they go to bed or are you going to take your armor off for dinner?” he asked, tilting his head while he looked at Din.

“Something tells me you just want my armor off so it’s easier to get to me later,” Din replied mildly, taking a ladle to the pot and pouring four bowls of stew. 

Luke held up his hands in mock surrender before taking two of the bowls. “Guilty as charged. But we can still train if you want. I don’t have any game shows to get caught up on.” He placed the stew on the table and went to retrieve utensils. Before he could grab the spoons, however, Din crowded him up against the counter. 

“You are a menace,” he murmured, pinching Luke’s sides. “No sparring tonight, I refuse to have more rumors of you taking my throne because you keep beating me. Behave when the boys come in for dinner.” He leaned forward to press a kiss against Luke’s jaw and then stepped back, walking away to put his armor on its stand.

Luke let out a breathless laugh and straightened his clothes, returning to the dinner table to set out the spoons. Finn and Grogu returned to the kitchen where Luke placed Grogu in his high chair and Finn clambered into his seat.

Luke sat down with the boys, making sure they waited for Din to come back before they dug into their meal. He smiled softly at Din upon his return, placing a gentle hand on his bare forearm.

Luke was still not quite used to the spice of Mandalorian cuisine. While most of the food on Tatooine was spicy to preserve it, this was on a completely different level. But he had learned to live with it and found he could even enjoy their meals. They ate in comfortable silence until Grogu finished his food and demanded to be held by Din. 

“Dad, can you tell me more about Tatooine?” Finn asked, pushing his bowl away and leaning his cheek on his palm. 

Luke laughed lightly at Finn and shook his head. “There’s really not much more to tell. Buir’s been to more places on Tatooine than I have.” He nodded over at Din with a soft smile. “Has he told you about the krayt dragon he killed?”

“Buir, you killed a krayt dragon!? Did Grogu help like he helped with the mudhorn?” Finn asked, palms slapping on the table.

“I didn’t kill it on my own, verd’ika, but Grogu did not help take down that one, I kept him at a safe distance away,” Din explained, looking down at Grogu when he made a noise of protest. 

Din launched into the story of killing the krayt dragon which Luke was sure he had heard fifty times before, so he got up to clean up their dinner. By the end of the story and Finn’s million questions, both children were looking sleepy. 

Luke walked over to take Grogu from Din’s arms and cleaned his face gently with a damp cloth before offering his left hand to Finn. “Come on, let’s get you to bed,” he murmured. Luke squeezed Finn’s hand gently and led him out of the kitchen, smiling softly at Din as he passed.

Din finished cleaning up the kitchen and then followed Luke down to the boys’ bedroom. He watched from the doorway, leaning against it with his arms crossed as Luke coaxed Finn into his pajamas. 

“Would you make sure Grogu is still in his crib?” Luke asked after a moment, looking over at Din briefly. “I feel a disturbance in the Force.”

Din rolled his eyes and shook his head fondly, stepping back to check on the baby. He smiled softly at Grogu who was trying to clamber out of the crib and wagged a finger at him. “You can sleep in your own bed tonight,” he said softly. He lifted the child into his arms and smoothed a finger over the curve of his ear. “I will see you in the morning, ad’ika.” Din pressed a soft kiss to Grogu’s forehead and settled the baby back into his crib. 

He waited until Grogu’s eyes closed before stepping out of the room. He then returned to Finn’s room to press a kiss to his forehead, turning off the lights when he left.

Luke was already getting comfortable in bed when Din returned, tablet perched on his knees. “Leia commed me earlier,” he mentioned when his husband entered the room. “Wanted me to check out some library on Corellia, she thinks it might have something relevant to the Jedi in it.” He tried to keep a neutral face, but the twitch of his lips gave him away. “Maybe you could come and meet J’mee.”

Din let out a long-suffering sigh and took the tablet from Luke, placing it on his bedside table. “Muun’bajir,” he murmured, crowding into Luke’s space.

“I don’t know what that means,” Luke whined, placing his hands on Din’s shoulders.

“I think you’re smart enough to figure it out.”

The Jedi laughed warmly and pushed up against the Mandalorian for a sweet kiss. He pulled back slowly, moving his hands up to his cheeks. “I’m sorry I was so surprised that you have interests,” he whispered, pushing their foreheads together. “I want you to tell me all about your game shows.”

Din shook his head, leaning forward to mouth under Luke’s jaw. “I’ll tell you anything you want to know, but if you bring up J’mee Carr one more time, I’m going to kick your ass.”

Luke laughed brightly and pulled Din closer by hooking his ankle against the back of his knee. “Is that a promise?” he asked, eyes shining with mirth. Din groaned and shook his head, pushing a pillow out from behind Luke so he could move him into a flatter position. Luke went willingly, tugging Din down for another kiss. He licked into the seam of his lips, flesh hand moving around to tighten in the curls at the base of Din’s head. 

Din groaned softly, pulling back long enough to meet Luke’s eyes. “Did you lock the door?” he asked, not wanting a repeat of the first night Luke had officially moved in. 

“Starlight, that door has been locked since you walked in here,” Luke replied, using the leg he had hooked around Din to flip them both over so he could grind against him. He leaned down, pressing kisses from Din’s earlobe to his collarbone. “Inappropriate use of the Force, Luke,” he muttered to himself when he pulled back to slide his hands under Din’s shirt. 

Din sat up enough to pull off his shirt and then tugged on Luke’s as well. The younger man tossed both their shirts into a heap on the floor and leaned over Din to open the bedside table. He pulled out a well-used bottle of lube, dropping it on the bed beside Din. He then made quick work of pulling off his leggings, tossing them over to lay with their shirts. 

Din paused for a moment, his own pants halfway down his legs. He smiled up at Luke, fingers eagerly reaching out to trace the raised scars across his chest. “Stars, you’re just as beautiful as the day I laid eyes on you.”

Luke grabbed Din’s hands, lifting them to press kisses against the tips of his fingers. “And you’re still too clothed.” He raised himself on his knees so he could drag Din’s pants the rest of the way down, tossing them over to the heap of clothes. Then he leaned down to kiss Din again, tangling the fingers of his left hand with Din’s right one. “Lando said he found someone who could make me synthetic skin,” he murmured. “Soon, the glove can come off during sex.”

Din snorted out a laugh and slipped the fingers of his free hand into the top of Luke’s underwear, pushing it down gently. “I don’t care, you know, it’s not the same as a droid.” He let go of Luke's hand for a moment to open the lube and spread some on his fingers. 

Luke leaned back a little, giving Din more space to work with, and tangled their fingers together. He pushed his forehead against Din’s, letting out a shuddering breath at the first press of fingers against his hole. 

“Relax, cyar'ika,” Din murmured, voice a little husky. “I’m right here.” He worked his fingers gently inside of Luke, stretching him open with practiced ease. Luke clutched Din’s hand, eyes squeezed shut while he let out a shaky moan. “Look at me,” Din coaxed gently, giving Luke’s fingers a small squeeze.

Luke cracked his eyes open, meeting his husband’s. “Your hands are magic,” he whispered, arching back to lean on Din’s fingers more. 

“I think yours are literally magic.” He slowly pulled his fingers out of Luke and let go of his hand to tug off his own underwear. Then he nudged Luke until the Jedi was kneeling so he could line up. Din poured out some more lube, slicking up his cock and gently nudging it against Luke’s hole.

Luke used his hand to help guide Din in correctly, moving his hips slowly to get comfortable. He tangled their hands together again once he was situated and they began to move together, a gentle push and pull.

Luke sighed out a moan, arching his back while he rolled his hips. Din breathed out a groan of his own, gazing up at Luke adoringly. “Ner jetii,” he whispered, squeezing Luke’s human hand and rolling his hips up to meet him.

After a few moments of moving together, Din let go of Luke’s right hand to reach between them and squeeze along the length of Luke’s dick. “Dank ferrick!” Luke swore, tightening around Din briefly as he got used to the sensation. “You always surprise me when you do that.”

Din chuckled, twisting his fingers in the way he knew Luke liked. Luke tried to keep up with Din’s pace but was soon overwhelmed, holding tight to Din’s hand that was still clasped in his own.

He came with a quiet cry, leaning his forehead into Din’s and rocking his hips back until his husband followed. They breathed heavily together for a few moments before Luke climbed off Din to get a washcloth from the bathroom. He returned a few moments later, having already cleaned himself off. Then he gently moved to clean up Din and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

Din opened his arms for Luke when he came back to bed, tugging the blankets over the both of them. “I love you,” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss into Luke’s hair.

“I love you too,” Luke said softly, gloved hand splaying on Din’s chest. He was quiet for a moment before letting out a quiet laugh, conscious of the quiet house around them. “You said you must have missed a quiz show the year I killed the Emperor? Does that mean I’ve appeared on their quiz show before?”

Din rolled his eyes, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “You? I don’t think so, but one year there was this utterly adorable blonde pilot on there. Claimed he blew up the Death Star.” Luke gasped and reached over to pinch Din’s nipple, screwing up his nose at him. 

“You’re terrible! I can’t believe you. You totally knew who I was! You’ve been hiding this from me for three years!” Luke cried, shaking his head in disbelief. 

Din dissolved into silent laughter, batting Luke’s fingers away from his chest. “Hey, to be fair, at that time, you  _ were _ only a resistance pilot.”

Luke huffed out a sigh, collapsing against Din’s side with a shake of his head. “Unbelievable. You marry a guy and you think you know him.” He snuggled up against his husband anyway, tucking his head under Din’s chin. “I want you to show me more of your game shows. I want you to tell me all about the things that give you joy.”

Din smiled against Luke’s hair with a small nod. “Of course, cyar'ika. Go to sleep, we can watch another show tomorrow,  _ after  _ we spar. And then you can tell me all about that poncho Han was wearing.”

“Fine, but you are not allowed to ask Leia about the poncho. Those pictures are off-limits.” 

Din grinned broadly in the darkness, he would not be telling Luke that had already seen those pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> Cyar’ika: darling/sweetheart  
> Mand’alor: sole ruler/essentially king  
> Buir: parent  
> Ad’ika: little one  
> Verd’ika: little soldier/context dependent  
> Muun’bajir: literally means to “educate hard,” contextually means to “teach a lesson”  
> Ner jetii: literally my Jedi
> 
> Well, there it is! Please let me know if I missed any mando'a and what your thoughts were!


End file.
